Traditionally, access to digital content has been provided in exchange for payment. For example, digital content owners have generally required compensation from end users in exchange for allowing the end users to access the digital content. However, traditional techniques for providing payment for access to digital content to the owners of the digital content have customarily exhibited various limitations.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.